Hippy Hippy Frozen Shake
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: A EQUIPE TAKA IA EM DIREÇÃO AO MONTE UNRAIKYO. ELES PARAM PARA ACAMPAR. SASUKE AINDA PENSA EM ITACHI E SUIGETSU ESTÁ DE SACO CHEIO. ONE-SHOT SUISASU CANON


Já é a primeira semana desde a morte de Itachi. Sasuke estava insuportável. Pelamordeus, emice tem limite.

Todo dia, é a mesma coisa. Ele fica vendo o pôr-do-sol, com aquela cara de 'oh, como sou coitado, só me ferro'.

A Karin já está me dando nos nervos falando 'O Sasuke está mau, ele precisa do nosso apoio.' Afecú, vá á merda.

O Juugo então, só fala com os pássaros. "Os pássaros me disseram que o Sasuke precisa de nós."

"Precisa de nós."

Bah! Precisa porra nenhuma!

Ele vive dando uma de chefão, como se fosse o foda e tudo mais, aí no final da tarde, ele senta sozinho para olhar o pôr-do-sol e fica todo melancólico.

Eu só quero conseguir as 7 espadas. A Samehada é a primeira que eu pretendo passar a mão, por que o Kisame-senpai logo logo bate as botas. Já que ele não tem mais o 'Itachi-san' pra cuidar dele.

Ah... quando o Sasuke fica assim, é fica muito menos bonito.

Digo, muito sem graça.

Nem parece o mesmo cara que matou o Orochimaru.

Ah, cara... eu não suporto vê-lo assim.

"Eu vou grudar no Sasuke que nem cola."

Eh? Eu disse mesmo isso?  
Ta... eu admito...

Mas quem não acha o Sasuke bonito?

Huh.

Será que ele vai ficar assim durante muito tempo? Eu nunca imaginaria que ele, 'o cara' fosse ficar tão... jururu .

Será que tem algum jeito de eu animá-lo?

Afecú, o que eu estou pensando?

Foco, Suigetsu, foco!

- Vamos parar? Faz horas que estamos andando... – eu disse. Andar no sol é um saco.

- Baka-Suigetsu! Só estamos andando faz vinte minutos! Larga a mão de ser folgado, seu kappa! Se não quiser andar, saia da Taka!

- Na, Karin, você acha mesmo que eu vou entregar o Sasuke de mão beijada pra você?

- Konoyaro!! Eu não ... não tenho segunda intenção ...!!

- Heh, tô sabendo.

- Já está entardecendo, daqui a pouco paramos. – disse Sasuke. Olha só! Ele disse mais de três palavras numa frase só!

Enquanto andávamos a céu aberto, ou seja, queimando no sol, Juugo reuniu algumas informações sobre a localização do Hachibi, através de seus pássaros.

- Os pássaros disseram que aquela grande concentração de chakra que a Karin sentiu é mesmo do Hachibi.

Como é que ele fala com os pássaros? Cara, ele é a reencarnação da Branca de Neve? Só pode, para falar com os bichinhos da floresta...

- Creio que amanhã nós conseguiremos chegar lá, após o meio-dia. – disse Juugo, novamente.

Quando o céu já se mostrara avermelhado, Sasuke parou, apontou para uma gruta e disse "Vamos acampar aqui.".

Adentramos na caverna e pude reparar que tinha uma lagoa dentro. Vivas! Tem água!

Enquanto nós, os burros de carga arrumávamos nossos apetrechos, Sasuke, mais uma vez, saiu para ver o pôr-do-sol. Que lindo... só falta ele começar a chorar de novo, por causa do irmão. O meu morreu e eu, ó, nem ligo.

Enquanto Karin arrumava os medicamentos com ajuda de Juugo, aproveitei esse momento de distração dos dois, e fiz um Mizu-bushin no jutsu. Por que, se eu saísse e a Karin reparasse, ela ia me seguir, pra variar um pouco.

Saí de fininho e me dirigi até a margem do mar, onde Sasuke estava sentado, com as pernas esticadas, braços apoiando o corpo e a cabeça virada para cima, encarando o lusco-fusco do céu.

Calmamente, me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que faz aqui, Suigetsu? – disse ele, com aquele tom frio, que não engana ninguém.

- Estou sentado, não está vendo?

- Ele se levantou, sem responder nada, e foi sentar em outra pedra, afastada da que estávamos.

Mas é claro que eu levantei e fui sentar lá.

- O que você quer?

- Nada... só saber porque esses dias você ficou admirando o pôr-do-sol com essa cara de cão abandonado.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – disse sem sequer olhar pra mim.

- Ai, seu ranzinza, só fiz uma pergunta. – reclamei, jogando água em seu rosto com o pé, que estava enfiado dentro do mar.

Ele apenas limpou o rosto, com o olhar voltado para o horizonte.

Fiz uma cara de 'What the Fuck' e perguntei:

- Sasuke, você está bem?

- O que você acha? – Nossa, mas é uma simpatia de menino mesmo.

- Você anda muito mau-humorado, mais do que o comum... O que que há?

- Suigetsu, mesmo que eu dissesse, você não entenderia... – disse após bufar. É cativante conversar com um búfalo.

- E você fala como se soubesse te tudo, sabichão.

- Humpf. – Impressionante. Será que essa criatura só bufa?

- Se você acha que eu não entendo, quer dizer que nem me conhece, seu chatonildo. Sabia que o meu irmão também morreu?

- Não...

- Viu, se você pensa que eu não te entendo, está enganado. – eu disse, encarando o poente.

Sem nenhuma resposta da parte dele, voltei a falar.

- Eu e meu irmão tínhamos a ambição de conseguir virar um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. Nós passamos pelo teste de sobrevivência, matando nossos amigos. Passamos por vários momentos difíceis, mas nós éramos ótimos shinobis.

- É... eu sei que você é considerado a reencarnação do Zabuza...

- Zabuza-senpai devia ser forte... foi ele que me treinou, antes de espalharem a lenda do Demônio da Nevoa. Por isso, eu quis pegar a Zambatou, a espada dele. Meu irmão e eu sempre quisemos ser um dos Sete Espadachins da Nevoa, por isso, meu irmão lutou contra Kira Hachi, o antigo detentor da Samehada, o atual Raikage.

- É por isso que você quer tanto derrotar o Kisame?

- Bem, sim, mas não exatamente por isso, mas porque eu quero juntar todas as Sete Espadas.

- E... você gostava do seu irmão?

- Eu admirava muito ele, mas eu achava ele meio boboca. Era muito educado e tinha muito apego aos nossos senpais, por isso, eu me supreendi quando ele desafiou o Kira Hachi. Meu irmão era muito bom comigo, ele sempre comprava iogurte pra mim – disse sorrindo, ao ter um daqueles momentos de nostalgia, relembrando minha infância.

- Continue... – Vejam! Vejam! Ele está interessado! Milagre!

- Como nós éramos órfãos, vivíamos junto um ao outro. Ele sempre me ensinava jutsus, táticas e segredos de como empunhar uma espada. Eu fiquei sentido com a morte dele, não como você, claro afinal eu não fiz a mesma cagada que você – ele olhou pra mim comum olhar fulminante. Era engraçado provocá-lo – mas eu sinto muita falta dele.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio. Eu observara sua expressão. Estava serena. Jamais vira tal feição em seu rosto. É, ele é muito bonito.

Acho que não gosto dele só porque ele me libertou, mas também tenho uma certa atraca... afinidade com ele.

Acho que entendo por que a Karin gosta dele. Ele é... aconchegante... eu não sei... dá uma sensação estranha ficar perto dele... uma coisa boa... que eu não sentia nem com o meu irmão.

A luz do sol, que já encostava no mar, batia em seu rosto, e a brisa fazia sua franja deslizar no vento, transformando aquele olhar fechado numa estampa de tranqüilidade.

Ah, que merda! Ele é muito bonito! Assim não dá!

Eu aproximei meu corpo do dele, sem sua percepção. Não sabia se o meu rosto estava avermelhado pela luz do poente, ou se eu estava envergonhado. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, mas parei.

Ihh... acho que ele não vai gostar...

Ah, foda-se.

Lentamente, encostei meus lábios nos seus, com seus olhos ainda fechados e sem se mover. Minhas orbes encaravam sua face, ainda serena. Como ele não meteu um cascudo em mim, passei movimentar minha boca contra a dele, aproximando mais meu corpo, com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

Não sei bem descrever minha emoção. Mas era parecida com a de tomar iogurte, só que era quente. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, nos beijando. Sua respiração era suave, seus lábios eram doces e sua face, terna. Finalmente fechei os olhos, para aproveitar o fim daquele carinho, esperando receber uma bela de uma encarada assim que ele abrisse os olhos.

Dito e feito.

Afastei-me dele, parando o contato, voltando a sentar no meu devido lugar. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e, como eu disse, e não era de se esperar o contrario, me encarando.

Ele tocou os lábios com o dedo indicador e o dedo médio, dirigindo seu olhar para baixo, como se quisesse olhar sua própria boca, logo após dizendo:

- Por que fez isso?

- Eu vou saber? – disse, como se o fato de termos nos beijado não fizesse a mínima diferença.

- E quem deixou?

- Ué, você podia ter sentido minha presença e ter me empurrado, se não o fez, era porque queria. – Oras, mas era isso mesmo. Ele podia ter me empurrado.

- Espertinho você, não? – Errr... minha teoria estava correta? WTF?

Sem uma resposta minha, ele se aproximou de mim, quase encostando seu rosto no meu, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Ai, caralho, como saio dessa?

- Você tem mesmo segundas intenções comigo, não é?

- Errr...

- Já tinha beijado alguém antes? – Disse ele, encostando sua mão em minha face. – Hein? – Não me lembrava de ter beijado ninguém antes...

- Não... eu acho...

- E como se atreve a me beijar? – Mudando o tom de voz, ele apertou minha bochecha, puxando-a.

- Ai! Ô ! Isso dói! – nem consegui me transformar em água. Foi tão repentino.

- Já teve alguma experiência sexual antes? – Mas que raoi de perguntas eram aquelas?

- Não...

- Gostaria de ter?

Errr... como dizer...?

Corram para as colinas, Uchiha Sasuke está maluco!

- Responda rápido! – Disse ele, com a face ruborizada.

- É, né... acho que sim... – E eu sou bobo de recusar?

Eu fiquei estático. Qual é? E quem tem tal chance?

- E você quer que alguém atrapalhe? – disse ele, já levantado, me encarando.

- Não, né?

- Então levanta esse traseiro de água aí e vem.

Nossa, tão gentil...

Ele andou rapidamente, se dirigindo para trás da gruta, largando um Kage Bushin lá. Também se o Sasuke não voltasse, um certo alguém ia sair pra procurar e ia dar em merda.

Atrás da gruta havia um futon. Nem me pergunte o que aquilo fazia lá, porque eu não sei.

- Eu planejava dormir aqui fora hoje, então, coloquei esse futon aqui. – Ah, agora já sei... esse Sasuke... daqui a pouco ele vira autista.

Ele sentou no tecido, se encostando na parede externa da gruta, acendeu uma lamparina, e balançando a mão em sinal para que eu me aproximasse. Claro, pra que falar se fosse pode fazer um código?

Mas haha, ele deixou, então, já era.

De frente para ele, me abaixei, reparando rapidamente em sua fisionomia, e logo, abrindo o zíper de sua blusa, despindo seu tronco.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu queixo, aproximando meu rosto do dele, me beijando calmamente.

Seu lábio macio se movimentava suavemente contra o meu, aos poucos, passando sua língua em minha boca, possibilitando um contato mais intimo.

Karin, morra de inveja, hahaha!

Quando ele apartou o beijo, sem conseguir me segurar, dirigi minha boca até o seu pescoço. Quem nunca quis provar aquele pedaço de carne branco e macio? Passava a língua por ele, provocando arrepios, e sem querer, acabei mordendo, arrancando um suspiro de dor, já que os meus dentes são afiados.

Fui descendo beijos até seu peito, apoiando minhas mãos em sua cintura, já retirando a corda que prendia o pano que envolvia sua calça. Chegando nos mamilos, dei uma pequena pausa, em receio que ele reclamasse, mas... ah, que se foda, to nem aí.

Passei a língua vagarosamente pelo mamilo esquerdo, fazendo movimentos circulares, tentando obter alguma reação daquele candidato a mudo. Eu já abaixava sua calça, passando a mão pelas coxas firmes e macias sentido cada vez mais apego à aquela pele pálida. Dei uma mordida em seu botão róseo, o que o fez, ao invés de gemer, me dar um tapa da cabeça.

Nem reclamei. Afinal, ele iria ser meu mesmo.

Voltando meu rosto ao dele, rocei meu nariz junto com o dele, dando um selinho, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

Num milésimo de segundo, ele troca as posições, me prensando contra a pedra que antes, era seu encosto, sentando no meu colo.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar você tomar o controle da situação? – disse com aquele maldito sorrisinho sádico.

Passando as mãos por trás da minha cabeça, afagando meu cabelo, ele me beijou novamente, só que de um jeito mais selvagem, aprimorando o contato entre as línguas. Hohoho, depois eu que sou o demônio, né?

Acabei por retirar o restante de sua calça, deixando-o apenas com sua cueca estilo bermuda. Enquanto ele não largava minha boca, adentrei minhas mãos na barra da sua cueca, acariciando sua perna, quase chegando na virilha, se não fosse pela interrupção dele.

- Muito assanhado, você. – ele disse, como se estivesse me reprovando.

- Ué, você quer ficar só nesse 'chove não molha', quer?

Mas que maldito olhar aquele! Parecia que ele estava bravo! Nem quis saber, empurrei ele pro chão, ficando por cima, colocando meu joelho em contato com seu membro que já se mostrava rijo.

- Nee, Sasuke, você me quer?

- Pergunte isso de novo, e eu vou tirar esse sorrisinho da tua cara.

- Ai, que malvado. Não pode dizer nem sim?

- Ah... já vi que você não é do tipo que desiste... – disse ele, com aquela famosa expressão de 'saco-cheio'. – Vamos, Suigetsu, me coma, _se for capaz_.

Quando olho para o lado, vejo que sua mão segurava a Kusanagi, apontando para mim.

- Naa, Sasuke, então você quer brincar, é?

Aumentei a massa do meu braço, deixando os músculos firmes, segurando seu punho, enquanto a outra mão, com a massa normal, fazia movimentos contínuos de vai-e-vem em seu membro, por dentro da cueca.

Seu rosto estava cada vez mais avermelhado. Eu chupava seu pescoço sem me importar se deixaria marcas, óbvio, o pescoço não era meu.

Com um ultimo movimento, fiz com que ele se desmanchasse em minha mão, fazendo com que ele largasse a espada para colocar a mão no rosto.

Retirei sua cueca, passando a mão pelas suas pernas, enquanto ele apenas encarava as chamas da lamparina, com a respiração acelerada.

Abri suas pernas, colocando minha mão espalmada sobre sua entrada.

- Está tão ansioso assim? – Ele zombou. E quem não ficaria? Dá pra contar nos dedos quantos já comeram um Uchiha.

- Nee, Sasuke, como é que era mesmo? Você pediu pra eu te comer, foi?

- O que você acha?

- Ih, resposta errada!

- Me come logo, projeto de peixe.

Hohoho! Como uma simples frase pode tornar uma noite maravilhosa!

Inseri um dedo na sua entrada, adentrando vagarosamente, para que eu não ouvisse reclamações. Logo, inseri o segundo, já movimentando-os. Entre um suspiro e outro que ele deixava escapar, eu consegui encostar na próstata, o que o fez gemer de verdade.

Retirei os dedos, já me posicionando entre suas pernas, após abrir o zíper da minha calça.

Olhando para seu rosto ruborizado, inseri meu membro que já gotejava dentro das calças de tanto tesão. Mas nunca na minha vida que eu ia me imaginar comendo o Sasuke.

Ele é tão lindo... seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua face, seu corpo, tudo.

Estava eu apaixonado por ele?

Não sei... bem capaz... mas não é hora de pensar nisso.

De acordo com que conseguia espaço dentro da sua entrada quente a apertava, se não virgem, não muito utilizada. Segurava suas pernas firmemente, quase encostando no traseiro, trazendo-o perto de mim, levantando-o do chão. Ele me abraçou. Essa sensação eu jamais esquecerei. Senti meu corpo inteiro se aquecer e uma expressão de duvida se desenhar em meu rosto. Ele era muito meigo, apesar de ficar com uma expressão de bosta a maioria das vezes.

Movimentava-me calmamente, acelerando de acordo com a sua expressão. Segurei sua mão, para poder entender a dor dele, e não machucá-lo. Com a outra mão, comecei a estimulá-lo, para aumentar o prazer.

Tudo queimava. Para mim, era tudo poder ficar tão íntimo de Sasuke, poder senti-lo, acariciá-lo.

De repente, ele me beijou, do mesmo jeito de quando estávamos a margem do mar. Calma e ternamente. Seus doces lábios com certeza eram melhor que iogurt.

Ele evitava ao máximo gemer, mas sempre deixava escapar um e outro. Eu entendia. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se entrega assim, numa boa. Nem sei o que seu nele, mas se ele quis, eu concordei, lógico.

Soltei sua mão para tirar a franja do seu rosto, para que pudesse olhá-lo melhor.

Eu estava no máximo. Coração descompassado, respiração acelerada, tensão total.

Ele rangia os dentes mas não escondia que também estava gostando. Eu ouvia seu coração bater, fortemente. Mesmo que só pelo prazer, ele gostava.

- Sasuke eu...-

- Suigestu, eu vou gozar. – afirmou friamente.

Ele despejou seu prazer novamente em minhas mãos, soltando um intenso suspiro. Em seguida também me desmanchei em seu interior, esperando não receber um bronca por isso.

Ele estava tão ofegante, que não soltou um mísero murmúrio.

Depois de me limpar, me vesti e reparei que ele já dormia. Endireitei-o no futon, tirando o resto de sêmen de seu corpo, cobrindo-o.

Ele dormindo era lindo. Tão cândido. Nem parecia aquele ser impaciente e bufante.

Sorri e disse:

- Bem melhor que iogurt

Na culatra, voltei para a gruta e reparei que todos dormiam, inclusive os bushins. Liberei o meu e pisei no de Sasuke, para que desaparecessem.

Karin acordou. Ô merda.

- Suigetsu... o que faz em pé? E cadê o Sasuke? – dizia com sono.

- Eu fui beber água e o Sasuke está dormindo lá fora faz tempo.

- Porque lá fora? – Olha porque nós... hohoho

- Eu vou saber? Nem perguntei. Não se acorda ursos raivosos.

- Baka. – ela disse se virando, voltando a dormir.

Deitei e dormi rapidamente, afinal, também estava cansado.

Acordei com um grito.

Adivinha de quem?

Karin, duh.

- AAAAAH!! CADE O FRASCO ROXO?

- Hein? – disse eu, que acabara de acordar.

- SUIGETSU!!!!!!! - gritou ela, me balançando pela camiseta, completamente raivosa. Oh, não! Vou pegar hidrofobia!

- Nanda, Karin?

- Cadê o frasco roxo que estava na minha maleta?

- Sei lá... como é que eu vou saber?

- Suigetsu... – Já me queimava com os olhos.

- Ah, o gato comeu.

- TEME!!!!-

- Mas que gritaria é essa aqui? – Disse Sasuke, aparecendo na entrada da gruta.

- S-sasuke! – ela me largou no chão, cretina – Você viu o frasco roxo que estava na minha maleta?

- Aquele que tinha 'Sasuke' escrito no rótulo?

- Esse mesmo!

- Eu tomei o líquido ontem, pra ver se a minha dor de cabeça passava.

- É O QUE?

- Karin, pare de gritar. O que que tem?

- Er.. sabe... é que aquele frasco era paraaaa....

- Para?

- Pra baixar febre, hehe. Ele não te fez mal?

- Não. Me sinto muito bem. – Disse Sasuke. Mas é claro que ele se sentia bem, hohoho.

Quando já havíamos terminado de nos arrumar, partimos em direção ao Monte Unraikyo.

Sasuke não dissera nada pra mim e muito menos eu para ele. Não sou tão maluco assim.

Quando fizemos uma pausa, fui até o bosque para beber água, e ouvi a Karin dizer:

" - O Sasuke tomou aquela poção de atração e não sentiu nada de estranho. Ufa. Ainda bem que ele não olhou para ninguém depois de tomar, se não, era capaz de acontecer uma catástrofe. Droga, vai ser difícil conseguir outra poção para que ele se apaixone por mim!"

Ah, então ta explicado...

Ele tava chapadão!

Mas que vadia!

Ainda bem que ele olhou pra mim, haha.

Quando retomamos a trilha, senti algo tocar minha face. Era a mão de Sasuke. E num salto ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
_  
__- Pelo menos, eu sou melhor que o iogurte, nee, Suigetsu?_

O.K., O.K. Talvez ele não estivesse tão dopado assim.

FIM


End file.
